Dreams of Celista
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: Her Highness Princess Celestia may be loved by her people, but her dreams give her no such comfort. What could the mind of one with such heavy burdens create while she is alseep? Author's note: I like Princess Celestia, just want to make it clear this isn't a slam on her. Just trying to imagine the dreams of someone with all that weight on her mind.


**Dreams of Celestia**

The Princess tossed and turned relentlessly on her exquisitely crafted bed. As posh and comfortable as the Pegasus down comforter was, it could not ease the torrent of visions she had in her dreams as she slept. The ruler of Equestria may have been beloved by her people, but her unconscious mind would offer no such affection.

Darkness. A forest? No, those aren't trees…they're pillars. But where was she? It isn't Canterlot. Was it..no….no it couldn't be. It was. Their old palace, the castle in the Everfree Forest she and Luna ruled from before…before it happened. What was that? In the distance, screams!

"My people need me! Wait, where's the door? Why-Why won't my wings work?"

Laughter.

"Celestia, you can't save them. You couldn't even save your own sister! What good are you when all you can do get letters from pupils and smile for mindless dignitaries? You aren't a princess. You're just a pony in a crown."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

One of the windows in the long, foreboding hall darken and a flash of lightning reveals the form of Princess Luna-no, not Luna; Nightmare Moon, the banished sister. Her eyes are filled with tears and rage as she looks at her fellow ruler.

"Remember the letter you received from Rarity and Sweetie Belle about how to be a good sister? If only you had leaned a thousand years ago what took them less than a week!"

"Luna," Celestia's eyes now also burned with tears she was losing the fight to hold back, "I-I did what I had to, for our people!"

"You abandoned me!" Princess Luna's voice exceeds the long forgotten volume of the traditional voice as it drips with rage and resentment. "A thousand years alone on that cold, dead rock! I was forced to watch as I was mocked by the people I once ruled and loved, and slowly I became little more than a monster from a story to them! You raised the sun and smiled while every day I died inside!"

Before Celestia could try and defend herself another crash of lightning erased Luna's figure from window, and in its place was the moon with the visage of the nightmarish mare staining the glass

More laughter, but of a higher pitch and containing even more cruelty rang out.

"Who goes there now? Why are you keeping me here in this…accursed place."

"Oh? You don't like your old palace?" The evil feminine laugh cackled again. "I would have thought you'd love it. You certainly are fond of your new one. I saw that when you used those young fillies to drive me out of it." Another crash of lightening revealed the Queen of the Changelings leering over the frightened mare, the glowing green eyes piercing the princess's heart.

"You were defeated by my most loyal pupil. How do you come back to my land?"

"Ha! Your land? How can you call it 'your land' when you can't even defend it? I had your favorite niece locked away underground for days and you didn't even notice." The Queens face twisted into a sinister smile. "She would have died down there you know."

"Don't say that!"

"She would have withered away. And it would have been all your fault because you couldn't see what was right in front of your horn. Lousy sister, lousy aunt" Her glowing eyes narrowed as the image of the changeling savored the princess's pain, "lousy ruler. I fought for my people with all my might. Can you say the same?" And with that the emerald eyes and evil grin of fangs melted into the glass.

Celestia's head was drooping with shame and regret as she heard the laughter yet again, this time deeper and jovial.

"Ha ha! That Queen Chrysalis, always good for a chuckle. You know, when I ruled Equestria her people never set foot in the land. I guess with the new management she thought they could get away with it. And hey, she was almost right."

"Discord. Why am I not surprised to see you too?"

"My dear Celestia," The beast of chaos sat on his tail in his window, looking down at the woman who had usurped him, "why I wouldn't miss this for the world! I could just smell your humiliation from miles away and had to put in an appearance. Even stone I try to have my fun."

"Fun? You tormented all ponies for centuries before-"

"Before you knocked me off my throne. Then you sent your sister blasting off to the moon. I can't wait to see what you have in store for that filly who's wedding you organized if she ticks you off too, maybe the sun this time?"

"That will not-I would never! I-"

"Step on anyone who stands in your way. Like that Twilight Sparkle and her friends." The twisted creature spun himself around and around the glass, making the princess ill as she couldn't stop watching or listening. "They have the Elements of Harmony now right? The only things that could defeat me or your sister? You know, most people would have some silly moral issue with sending young ponies to fight their battles for them, but I applaud your willingness to get past that." He started clapping his claws and chuckling yet again. "I really don't know how you do it. Or sleep at night for that matter. I guess that's why you're the princess and I'm just a statue." And with that Discord hardened into a looming stone figure with a mocking grin cemented to his face and stained on the glass.

There was only one window left in the hallway of the old castle, and Celestia knew she would have to face it. Her hooves echoed in the hall as she slowly approached, dreading what she might see. Her eyes were shut tight as she got nearer, but when the princess was directly in front of this final window she forced herself to open them. There before her someone she hadn't expected to see at all. Rather, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Twilight Sparkle?"

"Hello princess! Wow this place sure is weird huh?" The little purple pony put on a friendly grin.

"Yes…It is that…"Celestia was cautious. Surely there was more to this.

"Yeah it is. Hey, isn't this where I got the Elements of Harmony?"

"Yes, it is. This is my former home where the elements were once kept."

"Neat! You know," Twilight furrowed her brow, "I've always wondered why you just left them here. I mean, they are the most powerful artifacts in Equestria. Why just abandon them?"

"It is…complicated. But listen, Twilight, we need to-"

"Or this place for that matter? I bet it was really nice. Just look at those flying buttresses! When I have my own palace-"

"Twilight! I-hold on. Your own palace? What do you mean 'When I have my own palace'?"

Twilight smiled her familiar friendly smile and giggled at the princess's question.

"Well, that's how you and Princess Luna came to rule Equestria isn't it? You discovered the Elements of Harmony and used them to over throw Discord. Now my friends and I have them."

Her smile never faded, though Celestia's mouth was now agape. Was she really hearing this? Her most loyal pupil…

"Oh don't give me that look! Deep down in your heart you felt this way, threatened; and by a little pony at that."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

Celesta awoke with a start, covered in sweat and her last cry of "NO" still echoing in her bed chamber. There was a cacophony of hoof beats outside her door before it was throw up by the royal guards.

"Your majesty! Are you alright your highness? We hear you scream in the hall!"

"I, umm" The princess, catching her breath composed herself, "I'm fine. It was…"She let out a deep sigh, "It was just a bad dream…" And with that the guards left the ruler alone in her chamber where she would toss and turn all throughout yet another sleepless night.


End file.
